Hetalia meets the Host Club
by melovesanimeforever
Summary: The Hetalia characters decide to go to a school in Japan. They meet the host club and Japan and Haruhi form a bond that may change into something else... HaruhixJapan. (is it Harupan?) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"HARUHI~!" Tamaki yelled as he jumped on top of Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, you must stop this nonsense..." Haruhi complained softly as she pulled him off of her. Everyday at school, this would happen.

"Sorry, Haruhi~! But you're just so... so... oh, never mind. OH~! I came to tell you there's a new bunch of wierd kids coming here~!"

"Really? What are they like?"

"I looked and they looked like they were all from different countries, like China, Japan, Russia, America, England~! And somehow, they were all friends. I guess this is what they call 'international friends'~!"

"That is kinda wierd... but no matter. Were they all boys?"

"No, they were mostly boys, but there were some girls."

"How interesting... I think I should go meet them... Where are they?" Haruhi said as she reached a conclusion.

"Okay, Haruhi, but be careful, my sweet little daughter~! They are at the front of the school."

"I'm not your daughter..." Haruhi mumbled.

Haruhi exited the Music Room #3 and walked down the hallway. Outside, the window, she could see that the new kids were making a lot of ruckus. _"I'll think I will take my time in that case..."_

* * *

"Damn you bloody git!" England yells at America. "My scones are delicious! That bloody tongue of yours can not taste a thing!"

"What? My tongue is perfectly fine! It's just your cooking is HORRIBLE!" America yells with equal force.

"Doitsu, doitsu~! What are we doing here again?" Italy asks Germany.

Germany sighs. "We are going undercover at one of Japan's schools, remember? Japan?"

"Yes, Germany? What is it? Is there a probrem? I'm sure that you are okay." Japan says quietly.

"Japan, are you sure about this? We're making a lot of ruckus. Or rather, England and America are." Germany replies.

"Aiyah... they wouldn't stop arguing over ANYTHING, aru!" China cuts in.

"Damn idiots..." Romano says. "Hey, look! There's someone coming out and walking towards us!"

Immediately, all the ruckus stops. Haruhi was walking out towards them. And they were all staring at her.

"Excuse me? Are you the new students enrolling here?"

Germany steps up. "We are. And who are you, may I ask?"

"I-i'm Haruhi Fujioka...who are you?"

"I'm Ge-err-Ludwig." Germany points to Italy. "This is Feliciano. There's a lot of people here... so...let's see..."

* * *

*after introducing people.*

"Wow, that's a lot of people. Oh, and is it true that you are all friends even though you are from different countries?"

America cuts in and says,"Yep, dude~! Wait, are you a girl or a boy?"

Haruhi isn't sure what to say. "W-well, you can't tell anyone, but I'm a girl..."

All the countries widens their eyes. They all thought that she was a boy.

"And why can't we tell anyone, aru?" China asks.

"B-because, I'm a host in the Host Club, which all the hosts have to be boys. How I became a host...well...it's pretty complicated..."

"That's okay~! We don't need to know everything, ve~?" Italy says to her sweetly.

"Heh...thanks for not pestering me about it. And, now, welcome to our school~!" Haruhi grins.

* * *

So, what do you think?

England: Bloody good.

Japan: It was pretty good, for your first crossover...

China: It was great, aru~!

America: It was totally awesome~!

Stop hanging out with Prussia, America.

Prussia: But its awesome hanging out with me!

*sigh* Whatever, anyway, reviews plz~!

Haruhi: Nothing belongs to melovesanimeforever~!

Tamaki: Except for the idea, of course!

Thanks, Haruhi and Tamaki!


	2. Chapter 2

Our first day at this Japanese school/academy... well, actually, our first school day is tomorrow. We have apartments. I have the luck to be with America, Canada, Italy, Germany, and Romano. I have this bad feeling that Romano might be beating Germany up a lot...

Aiyah... America's over there in the field making so much ruckus...

"China, dude! Come over here and have some fun!" America screams at me.

"No, thank you, aru...American idiots..." I mutter.

"Aww, dude~! Come on!" America says as he pulls me to the others playing European football/American soccer.

"AIYAH! I CAN WALK, ARU!" I scream. "You're lucky I like you and you like me, or I would have beaten you up by now!"

"Aww, China...I...sorry..." America muttered.

"Mmm... maybe..." I say going a bit France... "you can make it up to me... in the bed...whaddya say, aru?"

"C-china?!" America said surprisingly.

"Onhonhonhon... he's taking after me, now!" France said

"S-shut up, aru! No one can be like you!" I shout.

"Err..." says an unknown voice behind me. I turn around and see Haruhi.

"Oh, hello, Haruhi, aru. How have you-" I start to say, but America cuts in.

"'Sup dude! Haruhi! It's me, Alfred F. Jones~!"

"Um.. I knew that already... so anyway, Yao... why is Alfred calling you China and you calling him America? And why is Francis being called France?" Haruhi asked us curiously. She was pretty confused, suspicious, and scared.

W-what? Did she hear all that? What will I say? What if America and France mess up? Would Germany get mad? What would she do if she finds out?! Would she get us kicked out? Would she tell all her friends?

"France...should we tell her? Here?" America asks.

"America... we could tell her... but not here... come on..." France says calmly. Well, that's surprising... I expected that he would have been scared and worried...

"Where?" I ask cautiously. "Where are we going, France?"

"Come on...we're going to your apartment to tell Germany..." France said. That's a pretty smart decision... France can actually make smart decisions when he puts his mind to it...

* * *

Sorry if this is really short! Please review!

America: Like they'd do that-

*punch*SHUT UP!

America: Hey! I have a bloody nose now!

Serves you right!

China: Me and America...

YEP~!

America: problem?

China: I-it's just... I...

America: *starts singing Spice from Vocaloid* I see it in your eyes, you're attracted to me. The spice, the spice that I have here.

China: A-America...

America: XD come on! *pulls China to bedroom*

What the... never mind...

Haruhi: melovesanimeforever doesn't own anything...

France: O-

Yes, yes, I know. *imitates France* "Onhonhonhonhon~!"

France: Exactly, mon ami~!

Review and follow~!


	3. Chapter 3

"Um... Germany? Are you home? I'm knocking!" France said outside Germany's door. Then, France widens his eyes. There, Italy was on top of Germany and pasta was everywhere.

"Aiyah...Germany, what-" China started.

"DUDE! YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST LOCKED THE DOOR!" America cut in. It was obvious everyone thought they were doing IT. Haruhi was behind them.

"Onhonhonhonhon... so, you guys have been hitting it, haven't you?" France chuckled.

"Eh? Wha-" Germany started, but saw Italy on top of him. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Italy! Tell them what happened."

"VE~! Simple~! I..."

**_~start of flashback~_**

**_"Ve, Germany, Germany! COME HELP ME MAKE-A PASTA~!" Italy yelled. He went skipping into the room. "Romano isn't here. So, can you help me?"_**

**_"Italy, make it yourself. I'm busy." Germany replied._**

**_"Okay, okay~!" Italy smiled._**

**_-after the pasta was done-_**

**_"GERMANY~! Come try the pasta~!" Italy said as he went back into the room. "Here's some-"_**

**_Then, Italy tripped and fell on Germany on accident, making the pasta fly up into the air. It splashs on them and they knock each other out._**

**_~end of flashback~_**

"And that's what happened, ve~!"

"Well, now we know what happened, aru. Now lets get to point on why we are here, aru."

"DUDE~! HARUHI FO-" America started, but China shut him up.

"Germany, our secret is loose. Haruhi has known our secret that we are actually countries."

"What?" they heard at the door. Haruhi was standing there wide-eyed.

"Y-you guys... are countries? B-but... I..."

"Haruhi, we are personifications of every country," France said. "I... am the love country of France~!"

"Yes, I am China, aru."

"I'm totally the awesome hero, America, dudette~!"

"Ve~! I'm Italy... err... North Italy. And this is-"

"Italy! I can introduce myself perfectly! I am Germany."

"Y-you guys... countries... Germany... Italy... America... China... France..." Haruhi exclaimed, and then fainted.

* * *

Would that be like a cliffhanger? I don't know...

America: DUDE! SHE FOUND OUT.

I know. I wrote this story...

England: HOW COULD YOU LET HER BLOODY FIND OUT!?

Don't blame me! Haruhi just happened to be behind them and overheard a little too many things.

ANYWAY, review plz.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayumi Kudou- thanks. and yes... it was totally priceless~!

AnimeOtakuChick- Okay, okay! And yes Russia will appear sometime...soon. Maybe now. OKAY NOW!

* * *

"Haruhi!?" China said. "Looks like this was a little too much for her to handle at once. I-"

Japan walks in. "Hey guys... Hey! What did you do to my citizen?"

"Sorry, dude. She fainted. She, um, accidentally found out dude."

"Oh. Well, I guess one of us has to take her home..." He says while looking down upon her. However, when he looked up, all the eyes on the room were on him.

"You want ME to? Fine..."

"Ve~! Sorry. I would but I have to make pasta."

"Dude, I have to cram more hamburgers in my mouth. And..." America starts as he looks at China. "We... err... are kinda busy..." America pulls China out of the room into their room, which was soundproofed, for some explicit reason...

"Oh, great, aru. Not again..." China moaned.

"Japan, go take Haruhi home. I'll be doing some paperwork."

"Sure." Japan said. He carried Haruhi down the stairs. "Ugh! She's pretty heavy." Japan put her down for a minute as he looked at her. "She's... kind of... cute...w-what am I thinking!" He shakes the thought out of his head. He quickly carries her to her house. Her father wasn't home yet, so he put her in her bed. He sat beside her and kinda stared at her for a while. Then he left. When he got back to his apartment, he thought about Haruhi. "I've got to stop thinking about her..." He laid on his bed and soon, fell asleep. Then in the shadows, a tall person was there. "Very interesting, Japan. Da?"

* * *

And that's the end! Did you like the fluff?

China: So, America and I share a room that's soundproofed?

America: Damn! So you're saying we did...it?

So what if I did?

America: I'm gonna go now... (walks out)

China: America! Aiyah... (follows)

I just hope that's not gonna turn into them doing... it...

Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that Japan has his own apartment thingy. So yeah. Please follow and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ayumi Kudou: Yes. Well... i think it is... pretty much, yeah.

* * *

Haruhi walked into the host club. Tamaki was there being... well... Tamaki...

"HARUHI~" Tamaki exclaimed as he charged toward her to give her a hug.

"Oh, Tamaki..." Haruhi sidestepped at the last minute and...

CRASH! Tamaki crashed to the Hitachiin twins.

"Tamaki! Watch-" said Hikaru

"-where you're going!" finished Kaoru.

"P-pocky..." Tamaki said, mumbling nonsense. The Hitachiin twins sighed and shook their heads in disapproval. Haruhi rolled her eyes. She walked up to Tamaki and slapped him.

"W-what! I didn't do it! I swear I didn't steal your-" Tamaki said alarmingly all of a sudden.

Haruhi interrupted, "Are you okay, Tamaki-sempai...?"

"E-eh?" Tamaki asked. {A/N: and no, i am not saying that Tamaki is Canadian. He's half Japanese and French. Hm... is that a bad thing to be part French? Anyway, back to the story}

"Dudes! Let's par-tay in here!" said a very familiar American voice as the door to Music Room #3.

"Oh no..." Haruhi moaned. "It's the annoying American and his international "friends."

* * *

America was walking around with the other countries, bored as hell as England was talking about his old days as a pirate.

"England..." America said suddenly.

"Yes, America?"

"I really want to tell you something," he said seriously.

"W-what is it...?" England asked. America motioned him to come closer and closer. England put his ear to America's mouth and...

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT YOU'RE SAYING!"

England stumbled backwards and was cursing. "YOU BLOODY GIT!"

America and the others ran away from England's temper.

"Dudes... let's have a party!" America said later after they were far away from England and his temper.

"Um... you mean, aru.."

"Sounds fun. Da?"

"Onhonhonhon..."

"Ve~ Let's have-a lot of pasta!"

"Italy! You ate so much pasta today already!"

"Let's have it be AWESOME! Like me!"

They were approching a music room. America ran towards it and opened the door. "Dudes! Let's par-tay in here!"

* * *

All the countries walked in to see Haruhi and a bunch of strange people gathered around a blonde guy.

"Ve~"

"Um..." America said, at a loss of words.

"What's going on here..." Kyoya asked.

"Beats me~!" Honey said.

Haruhi sighed. "Kyoya-sempai, Honey-sempai, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori-sempai, and Tamaki-sempai, these are our...um... new INTERNATIONAL students."

"Wow! Interesting!" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Cool!" Honey said!

"...Welcome..." said Kyoya.

"So those are..." Tamaki muttered.

"SUP DUDES! I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

"I am Yao Wang, aru..."

"Kiku Honda, preased to meet you..."

"I am Ivan Braninski, da?"

"I? I am Francis Bonnefoy~"

"I'm Feliciano Vargas! I-a like pasta!"

"I am Ludwig Beildschmidt."

"I is ze awesome Gilbert Beildschmidt!"

"I...am Romano Vargas."

"I am Matthew Williams..."

"Wow...such strange, but awesome names!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well... you know us already!" Hikaru said.

"So...Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" everyone said together. There was flowers and scents everywhere. Just as it disappeared...

"Onhonhonhonhon! That was so French and romantic! Like me!"

* * *

Hah...I'm done with this...chapter... finally... I need a reward..

America: Burger?

Nah...

France: S-

NO!

Italy: Pasta?

I had some already, so no...

Japan: Pocky?

OMFG! Yes!


End file.
